


I'll Look After You

by SuperAwesomePandaKitty



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Complete, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, modern day AU, tumblr prompt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAwesomePandaKitty/pseuds/SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU fic for a prompt in tumblr. Nasir gets sick and Agron looks after him. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Spartacus

Nasir sneezed, he could barely walk, his skin was hot but he felt freezing cold and he just wished he could feel better. He lay in bed dejectedly, unable to move and he looked over as his door opened. Agron came in with a tray; it had a steaming hot bowl of something on it, a facecloth, two pills and a glass of water. Nasir tried to pull himself up on the bed but to no avail, Agron set the tray down and walked over to Nasir to help him sit up, he lifted the pills to Nasir's mouth, which he accepted gratefully as Agron helped him drink a glass of water.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to stay off work to help me; I would have been fine by myself." Nasir said with concern. "I don't want you to get sick either." He added with a small smile.

"By the state you were in this morning, the Gods themselves couldn't have kept me from looking after you." Agron said calmly, placing his hand on Nasir's forehead to feel his temperature. "Your fever is still high," Agron added, placing the damp facecloth on his forehead, making Nasir shiver with the contact.

"I'm freezing," Nasir complained, slightly shivering, pouting at his illness.

"Here this should help," Agron said lifting the spoon of hot soup up to Nasir's mouth, after blowing slightly on it to cool the hot liquid down.

Nasir shook his head stubbornly, "I'm not hungry, and I don't want to eat anything." He said, afraid to eat in case he would be sick.

"You need to eat Nasir! If you don't, you will only get worse." Agron protested, giving him a pleading look.

"I do not wish to be sick!" Nasir said stubbornly.

"I gave you anti-sickness tablets so you can eat. Please Nasir. I want you to get better." Agron pleaded, trying again to hold a spoonful of soup up to Nasir's mouth, which this time Nasir accepted, clenching his eyes shut.

"This is really nice," Nasir exclaimed with wide eyes, "did you make this yourself?" He asked curiously.

"Of course I did," Agron said proudly, giving Nasir a quick peck on the lips. He fed the soup to Nasir until it was finished, once it was gone he put everything back onto the tray and left the room. Taking the tray to the kitchen, he set the tray on the table and brought a cup of Hot chocolate up to Nasir.

"You are too good to me," Nasir said smiling.

"Only to the one that holds my heart." Agron said, his cheeks blushing slightly.

"Thank you for everything." Nasir said gratefully, already feeling slightly better


End file.
